1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dryer stand, and more particularly to a hair dryer stand for a handheld hair dryer, which is able to hold a hair dryer when the hair dryer is being used.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair dryers are very common household appliances. Particularly, women who like to make themselves prettier consider hair dryers a necessity.
When a person uses a hair dryer, the person needs one hand to hold the hair dryer and another hand to hold a tool, such as a hairbrush, hair spray, etc.
Although the hair dryer is useful, the need to hold the hair dryer is a significant limitation. When a person needs both hands to style their hair or do other things like writing or holding another tool, the hair dryer can only be used intermittently, or the person needs an extra hand.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hair dryer stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.